Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) jest głównym protagonistą gry, anime i mangi Danganronpa. W przeciwieństwie do większości uczniów, został wybrany do Hope's Peak Academy dzięki wygraniu loterii, czym zyskał tytuł Ultimate Szczęściarz (超高校級の「幸運」Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Kōun"), zaś w rozdziale szóstym zmienił go na 'Ultimate Nadzieja '(超高校級「希望」). Podczas gry stał się jednym z najbardziej zaangażowanych poszukiwaczy i to on zazwyczaj dochodził do prawdy przy każdym morderstwie. Naegi przetrwał finałowy sąd i na końcu gry uciekł z innymi ocalałymi. Pojawia się on w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, gdzie na końcu pomaga zza scen Hajime Hinacie oraz ratuje ich od ponownego popadnięcia w rozpacz. Już wtedy chłopak był w Future Foundation. Wraz z DVD vol. 1 Danganronpa: The Animation przychodzi także krótka książeczka zatytułowana "Makoto Naegi's worst day ever" (pol. "Najgorszy Dzień Makoto Naegiego). Opowiada ona o tym, w jaki sposób Naegi został Ultimate Szczęściarzem. Makoto występuje także w anime Danganronpa: The end of kibougamine Mirai-hen oraz ostatnim odcinku Zetsubou-hen nazwanym "Nadzieja". W anime zostaje uwięziony w budynku Future Foundation wraz z Asahiną, Kirigiri i innymi pracownikami. Nie zyskał on tam zaufania przez to, że na własną rękę uratował Remnants of Despair. Chłopak nieświadomie przyczynia się do śmierci jego najbliższej przyjaciółki Kyoko Kirigiri. Podczas 5 limitu czasu Makoto decyduje się zaryzykować teorię postawioną przez Kyoko i związuje się, po obejrzeniu "Filmu rozpaczy" próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, lecz z transu budzi go Juzo Sakakura. Juzo po usłyszeniu słów Naegiego rusza, aby wyłączyć prąd oraz uratować Munakatę. Po wyłączeniu prądu chłopak wydostaje się z Zabójczej gry wraz z innymi osobami. Kilka miesięcy później chłopak odbudowuje Hope's Peak Academy, w której zostaje dyrektorem, a Kirigiri jego asystentką. Wygląd Naegi jest dosyć niską osobą, wręcz najniższą z całej jego klasy. Ma postawione, beżowe włosy z małą "antenką" na samej górze. Jego oczy są koloru jasnego zielonego oraz wyglądają na bardzo zmęczone. Nosi rozpiętą ciemnozieloną bluzę. Przez jego zamek przechodzi czerwony pasek, czarną kurtkę ze złotymi guzikami nad kapturem, czarne dżinsy i czerwone trampki z białą końcówką. W Danganronpa 3 oraz po dołączeniu do Future Foundation Makoto nosi czarny garnitur. W DN 3 chłopak niewiele ściął swoje włosy i wygląda na troszkę większego. Osobowość Naegi jest bardzo przyjazny. Według niego najbardziej wyróżniającą się cechą jest jego optymizm. Stara się zaprzyjaźnić z każdym uczniem, nawet z Byakuyą, Fukawą, a także Celestią. Miał w sobie najwięcej nadziei. Jest też bardzo dobrym detektywem, wytropił każdego zabójcę, nawet Celeste - która idealnie do wszystkich szczegółów zaplanowała morderstwa. Makoto wyróżnia się także swoją naiwnością i przebaczeniem, nawet najgorszych rzeczy. Wierzy, że każdy jest w stanie się zmienić na lepsze, dlatego też chciał uratować Remnants of Despair, ponieważ wiedział, iż za czasów szkoły, byli jedynie radosnymi uczniami, wiodącymi spokojne, szkolne życie. Chłopak jest bardzo pasywny podczas rozmowy. Często jest wykorzystywany np. przez Byakuyę, aby mu pomagał w śledztwie. Pomimo tej cechy Naegi wygląda na osobę zdeterminowaną i charyzmatyczną. Jedyną osobą, jaką szczerze nie lubi jest Junko oraz uważa ją za swojego wroga. Makoto, mimo tego jest pacyfistą i uważa, że walka nie jest odpowiedzią, dlatego myślał, iż Junko nie zasługiwała na śmierć i próbował ją przekonać nim rozpoczęła swoją egzekucję. Naegi jako Ultimate Nadzieje jest bardzo szanowany przez wiele osób, przez co czuje się dosyć zawstydzony tym tytułem. Mnóstwo jego znajomych, wręcz prawie każdy kto go napotkał ma co do niego wielkie nadzieje oraz wierzy, iż to on jest osobą która jest w stanie zmienić świat na lepsze. Zdolności Talenty Ultimate Szczęściarz Makoto jako Ultimate Szczęściarz posiada niezwykłe szczęście. Jego szczęście opiera się na "szczęście w nieszczęściu" czego przykładem jest, iż został wplątany w niedorzeczne wydarzenia, jak łapanie złodzieja, spalenie swojego biletu, porażka w papier, kamień, nożyce, mimo że miał minimalne szansę na przegraną. Mimo tych dziwnych zdarzeń, odpłaciło się mu, gdyż został wylosowany w loterii jako Ultimate Szczęściarz. Przeżył on także, dzięki Alter Ego, egzekucję, gdzie potem Kyoko go uratowała przed śmiercią w niższym poziomie budynku. Szczęście Naegiego pojawia się też w Zabójczej Grze, ratując go kilka razy przed śmiercią. Mimo iż jego szczęście nie jest tak silne jak jego poprzednika czy też Izuru Kamukury, lecz było one wystarczające, żeby pokonać Junko i kilka razy przetrwać Zabójczą Grę. Junko bała się, iż Naegi będzie w stanie zniszczyć jej genialny plan, ale pozostawiła go przy życiu, gdyż uważała, że "byłoby dosyć rozpaczliwe zostać pokonanym przez takiego cieniasa". Historia Akademia Nadziei Śmierć Maizono i pierwszy sąd Pierwszą osobą, która została zabita w akademi była Sayaka Maizono. Dziewczyna przyszła do Naegiego i tłumacząc, że się boi zaproponowała wymianę pokoi. Następnego dnia rano znaleziono ją zabitą w łazience Naegiego. Zabójca wbił jej nóż w brzuch, a na ścianie Moizono napisała pośmiertą wiadomość "11037". Uczniowie akademi dowiedzieli się wówczas od Monokumy o szkolnym sądzie. Rozglądając się za dowodami bohaterowie znależli przy boilerze: potłuczoną kulę Yasuhira Hagakury oraz kawałek rękawa od koszuli (reszta zostala spalona), natomiast Kyoko Kirigiri oodkryła notatkę Maizono. Podczas sądu (który prowadził Naegi) Kirigiri ujawniła notatkę zapraszającą zabójcę do pokoju (dzięki czemu ostatecznie udowodniła jego niewinność). Maizono zabrała nóż z kuchni i zaprosiła sprawcę. Zaatakowała go, jednak obonił się zdobywając jej nóż i wcześniej zabierając zloty miecz z szafki Naegiego. Dziewczyna uciekła do łazienki, jednak sprawca dostaje się do niej i ją zabija. Ostatecznie Naegi zastanawiając się nad logiką cyfr, które napisała Maizono, stwierdza, że to imię zapisane "do góry nogami". Tym sposobem "11037" odwrócone o 180 stopni stało się słowem "LEON". Uczniowie wskazali zabójcę - Leona Kuwatę i jak łatwo się domyślić, trafili. Przez cały czas w Akademi Naegi był tym promykiem nadziei, lecz nikt nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Zawsze to on rozwiązywał prawidłowo kto jest mordercą, do samego końca wierzył, że osoby, którym ufał były niewinne, nie raz zaprzeczał tym sam swoim dowodom. Nigdy nikogo nie zabił, nie przeszło mu to nawet przez myśl. Gdyby nie Kirigiri to zabiłby go morderca w masce. Do samego końca wierzył, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że muszą wydostać się z akademii, że wszędzie będzie lepiej. Nie zwątpił w swoich przyjaciół nawet jak skazali go na śmierć, chociaż gdyby nie błąd systemu spowodowany prze wirusa wprowadzonego przez Alter Ego to nasz główny bohater zastałby stracony. Był jedną z niewielu osób, którym udało się wydostać z akademi Relacje Sayaka Maizono TBA Kyoko Kirigiri Gdy Kirirgiri zaczynała zachowywać się "dziwnie" większość uczniów straciła do niej całkowicie zaufanie, jednak Naegi ufał jej cały czas. Nawet po tym jak wykorzystała go i wysłała podczas głosowania wraz z innymi uczniami na pewną śmierć(przeżył dzięki wirusowi w systemie). Tak naprawdę to Kirigiri wydawała się podejrzana, była bardzo skryta, ale pokazała, że jeżeli chce to może zaufać Naegiemu oraz, że jest wierna (nie zostawiła go na pastwę losu po wykonaniu nieudanej egzekucji, lecz zeszło do piwnic żeby pomóc mu się wydostać). Z nią Naegi był pod koniec najbardziej zżyty, można powiedzieć, że łączyła ich jakaś tam przyjaźń, lecz wiadomo, że w sytuacji w jakiej znajdowali się nasi bohaterowie "przyjaźń" oznaczała troszeczkę co innego niż normalnie. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Naegi oznacza "sadzonka", a Makoto "wierność". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1